


Weekday Rule

by yukiminkim, yukoami



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminkim/pseuds/yukiminkim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoami/pseuds/yukoami
Summary: Wonwoo has a weekday rule . . . Mingyu doesn't like rules.“I have work tomorrow. The rule is n-”“I know, I know...No sex on the week days. But...” Mingyu lightly bit the other’s thin earlobe while moving his hands to grip Wonwoo’s hips, “I have an idea.”Wonwoo moved so he was now facing the other, “What? What’s your idea? Does it involve going to bed now? That’s the only idea I’ll accept from you.”“No we still have to wait for the food I ordered for us. So, in the meantime we can make out!” Mingyu smiled like it was the smartest, best idea in the whole world.Wonwoo narrowed his eyes, “Yah...Kim Mingyu. I’m not an idiot."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 268





	Weekday Rule

Wonwoo glanced up at the street light that blanketed the small area where he stood in a soft orange glow. The man shifted his weight to lean against the closed school gates. It had been the third day in a row that he had stayed late, losing focus of time as he laid out precise literature lesson plans for the high schoolers he taught and it had been the third day in a row he had to bother Mingyu to come and pick him up since he missed the last bus that ran past the school.

Watching the car that pulled up to the edge of the sidewalk, Wonwoo let a sigh of reprieve escape his lips, the tense feeling in his shoulders seeming to subside as he saw the car come to a stop and his tall boyfriend step out of the car.

While unbuttoning the casual black blazer that he wore, Mingyu greeted the other man who met him halfway on the sidewalk with a lopsided grin. 

“Hey babe.” The taller man opened one arm, as if welcoming the other to fall into. Wonwoo took the invitation and leaned into the embrace of the younger man. 

“Hello.” Wonwoo mumbled into the other’s shoulder. 

Mingyu chuckled and rubbed the shorter man’s back, placing a quick kiss atop Wonwoo’s head. 

“Come on, let’s go. You can stay over at my place tonight again.” Mingyu winked suggestively, dropping his hand from the older one’s back to playfully hit his ass. 

Wonwoo swatted the other’s hand away before Mingyu could send another attack. “Stop. I’m tired,” a small whine laced his words and a small giggle was heard from the taller man. 

“Okay, okay...let’s go then.” Mingyu opened the door to the passengers' side of his car, quickly running a hand through his unstyled dark hair, and closing the door once the other was settled inside. 

Wonwoo sighed, clicking his seatbelt in place, leaning back into the leather of the passenger's seat. Glancing over, Wonwoo watched as his boyfriend entered the car and started the engine. 

There was always a sense of peace and relaxation that washed over Wonwoo when he was in Mingyu’s presence. It was as if all his stress and worries evaporated with the bright smile and sweet sentiments that the younger affectionately gave. 

The car ride was filled with soft talk about school, Mingyu’s upcoming photography exhibit, and other mundane events that filled their day while they were apart. It was one of Wonwoo’s favorite things to do... to just be together exchanging stories about their day as the other listened and shared in the serene moment.  
After the fifteen minute car ride and the treacherous walk up the three flights of stairs that led to Mingyu’s loft, Wonwoo tossed himself face first on the living room couch after toeing off his shoes. 

“Wonu, go shower and change clothes.” Walking over to the body that was sprawled across his sofa, Mingyu patted Wonwoo’s ass, hoping for a reaction but gaining no response. Observant eyes noticed the slightly exposed sides of the other due to his shirt riding up after Wonwoo messily fell onto the couch. Mingyu poked the other’s exposed side, causing the older man to curl in on himself, a short squeak escaping his lips. 

“Mn no~,” Wonwoo turned over to lie on his back, while pulling his shirt down and looking up at a smirking Mingyu. “Can I just sleep here? I literally cannot move. My body is shutting down. Bye bye. Good night.” Wonwoo closed his eyes and feigned sleep. 

Mingyu scoffed at the other’s rambling and pulled the other up by both arms, earning himself a loud groan. “Come on babe...go. Your towel is hanging on the rack.” Wonwoo begrudgingly got up and followed the taller man’s instructions and headed to the bathroom. His attitude changed as the warm water trickled off his body, releasing whatever tension he carried on from work and sinking it down the drain. 

After toweling his hair dry, Wonwoo pulled on one of Mingyu’s overly large sweaters and loose boxer shorts. He headed back out to the living area, plopping himself on the couch next to his boyfriend. Since coming home Mingyu had tossed aside the casual blazer, and unbuttoned the top couple of buttons of his dress shirt, his sleeves pushed up and bunching at his elbows. 

“Did you even eat dinner Wonwoo?” Mingyu looked at the freshly showered man, who only shook his head. “I’ll order something to be delivered. What place is open this late? Something has to be open right?” Mingyu’s quiet muttering while he scrolled through the phone that was clutched in his hands left a small smile on Wonwoo’s lips. 

He couldn’t remember when he fell in love with the younger, puppy-like man. They had been friends for as long as he could remember and when his feelings shifted from friendship to something deeper was lost to him. 

Maybe it was when he had just won the school spelling bee at the age of ten and Mingyu excitedly ran up on stage and enveloped him in the most suffocating hug he ever felt. Or when he was in his freshman year of high school and Mingyu stayed by his side almost every day during the time Wonwoo fell ill to a sickness that took a toll on his immune system and couldn’t go to school for weeks. Maybe it was when he turned eighteen and Mingyu excitedly and unexpectedly placed a short lived kiss to his cheek on the day of Wonwoo’s graduation. Or maybe he had always loved the man who made him smile, brought a warm feeling to his stomach and had been there with him through everything, good and bad. 

While Wonwoo had been sorting through his thoughts, Mingyu finished ordering their take out food and placed his phone on the coffee table in front of them. 

Turning his gaze to meet dark eyes, Mingyu smiled and brought a hand up to caress a soft cheek gently. “You okay?” 

Wonwoo lazily nodded, turning his head to brush his lips against the warm hand that was stationed on his cheek. “Mmhm. I love you,” came a mumbed reply. 

Mingyu interlaced his free hand with one of Wonwoo’s, his thumb softly making random patterns on the palm of the older’s hand. “I love you too, Wonwoo.” 

Mingyu gently tugged the hand he was holding, causing Wonwoo to lean towards the other. Soft lips captured his own and Wonwoo slowly let his eyes fall shut, feeling the hand that was on his cheek slide down to the side of his neck. 

Mingyu’s lips moved slowly against Wonwoo’s, his larger hand that once clasped the older man's hand lovingly, now found a new place atop Wonwoo’s bare thighs. The slow, heated kiss and the warm hand moving its way upwards and inwards along his thigh sent a wave of heat throughout Wonwoo’s body. 

The older man moved his head back, breaking the kiss. “Okay, okay. Stop.” Slightly breathless, he brought a sweater covered hand up against Mingyu’s broad chest, trying to put more distance between them. 

“Wonwoo…” 

“Nope...shh,” Wonwoo put a hand over the other’s mouth, “It’s a weekday. I have work tomorrow.” Standing up off the couch, Wonwoo tried to move past the other. A firm grip quickly latched on to thin wrists and less than a second later, Wonwoo found himself sitting on his smirking boyfriend’s lap, his back hitting Mingyu’s chest. 

“Mingyu...no,” hitting the hands that wrapped around his waist, Wonwoo squirmed to get out of the younger man’s grasp, “I have work. The rule is n-”

“I know, I know,” Little nips were placed along Wonwoo’s neck, between the said words. Mingyu’s lips traveled up toward the other’s ear, placing soft and slow kisses, “No sex on the week days. But...” Mingyu lightly bit the other’s thin earlobe while moving his hands to grip Wonwoo’s hips and tugging one side, signaling the older man to turn around, “I have an idea.”

The other’s warm breath tickled Wonwoo’s ear, sending a shiver through his entire being, his half-hearted struggle ceasing upon feeling the other’s hands trying to turn his body around.  
Wonwoo moved so he was now facing the other while still sitting on his lap, a hand firmly placed on Mingyu’s chest. “What? What’s your idea? Does it involve going to bed now? That’s the only idea I’ll accept from you.” 

“No we still have to wait for the food I ordered for us. So, in the meantime we can make out!” Mingyu smiled like it was the smartest, best idea in the whole world. 

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes, “Yah...Kim Mingyu. I’m not an idiot. I know that’s not-” Before he could even finish his sentence, the other cut him off, slotting his lips against Wonwoo’s once again, successfully shutting him up. 

Mingyu’s hands traveled upwards from their original spot on Wonwoo’s slim waist, slipping under the large sweater and stroking the other’s soft skin. Wonwoo knew the other too well to know that “making out” was not the only thing on the younger one’s agenda for the night. Before he could attempt to finish his retort, the younger man moved his lips down to the exposed column of the other’s neck, pressing hot kisses and bites along sensitive areas that elicited a shudder and a pleasurable heat pooling at the bottom of Wonwoo’s stomach. 

With Wonwoo busy trying to compose himself, Mingyu took the opportunity to leave small red marks that would surely have Wonwoo’s students talking about it tomorrow. He knew he would get shit for it later, but upon hearing the slight moans that he knew Wonwoo was trying to repress, Mingyu didn’t mind.

Tilting his head to the side, Wonwoo’s previous words were forgotten as his hands came to rest on the nape of the other, fingers running absentmindedly through the ends of dark hair. His whole self composure seemed to slowly come undone at just the few ministrations that the other man administered. 

Mingyu ran one hand against Wonwoo’s thighs, his movements shifting dangerously close to the thinly clothed bulge that sat between Wonwoo’s legs. Before Mingyu could move any higher, thin fingers enclosed around his wandering hand, stopping it in its place, while small pants escaped the other who sat on top of him. Fucking Wonwoo. Mingyu lifted his gaze to the older man.

“You’re breaking the rule you asshole,” Wonwoo quietly whispered, breath ragged. 

Mingyu’s thumb lazily began caressing the smooth skin of the other’s inner thigh, where it was trapped. “Then tell me to stop,” Mingyu answered just as softly, voice low and eyes searching the other’s for any sign of resistance. 

Wonwoo held the other’s stare for a moment longer before dropping his head onto Mingyu’s shoulders, hiding the slight pink that stained his cheeks. “You’re annoying.” 

“That wasn’t a no.” The younger stated, using two fingers under Wonwoo’s chin to bring his face back up to look at him. Chuckling Mingyu cupped both hands around Wonwoo’s cheeks, “You’re fucking adorable you know that?” 

“Fuck you.” Wonwoo glared back. A small grin adorned Mingyu’s face, his eyes seeming to haze over with a desire that had Wonwoo biting the bottom of his lip, trying to hold some semblance of control. 

“That’s what I plan to do.” Mingyu whispered lowly before halting any further conversation by crashing his lips on the other pair, bringing one hand to the small of Wonwoo’s back, the other finally making its way to grope the older’s half hard cock. 

Leaning into the other’s touch, Wonwoo broke the messy kiss and attached reddened, wet lips to Mingyu’s jaw, placing short kisses along tan skin down to his neck. The younger continued to encourage his boyfriend’s needy kisses with slow, deliberate strokes to the other’s wanting member that was still clothed. 

Nimble fingers found their way to the remaining buttons that held together Mingyu’s dress shirt and began releasing them from their clasps. With all the buttons undone, Wonwoo sat back a bit and eyed his now exposed boyfriend. Heated, tan skin shone slightly with beads of sweat glistening across a well defined abdomen and a visual of the younger’s obvious excitement straining against its restrictions of his pants was noted. 

Wonwoo flicked his tongue out, wetting his lips and biting on the corner of his bottom lip taking in the sight of his tantalizing boyfriend. The older man was quickly brought out of his admiration as Mingyu’s hand slipped into the boxer shorts he wore and grasped the slightly wet, hardened member. 

With a quick intake of breath, Wonwoo all but mewled at the contact, melting into the other’s caress, Mingyu’s name quietly exhaled. 

The feeling of Wonwoo trembling in his hold, whispering out his name and biting back needy moans ignited a new heat in Mingyu. 

“Fuck,” the younger groaned out, feeling the other rocking against his grip. With the larger sweater having shifted, slipping off one of his boyfriend’s shoulders, displaying a peek at ivory skin, Mingyu revelled in the scene above him; Wonwoo’s bottom lip still tucked between his teeth, eyes hooded and stray whimpers escaping every so often. With the continued movements of the older man atop of him adding a welcomed friction to his growing erection, Mingyu needed more. 

“Fuck baby.” With his free hand, Mingyu tugged on the sweater that Wonwoo was swimming in, swiftly pulling it over the other’s head. Straightening his back and bringing the other impossibly closer, Mingyu leaned up to the man that still sat on his lap and placed open mouth kisses along prominent collarbones. 

Wonwoo’s hands attached themselves to Mingyu’s hair, carelessly intertwining his fingers through the other’s dark hair. Feeling the younger’s neglected cock pressing against his inner thighs, Wonwoo slowly grinded down on the clothed member, earning him a deep groan and a hard suck and bite on his collarbone. Wonwoo’s smirk quickly dropped to a scowl, knowing Mingyu’s retaliation would definitely leave a blemish on his skin. 

Wonwoo’s breath hitched as Mingyu released his hot and hard member, only to move his hands to Wonwoo’s backside. Large fingers fluttered up and down against his spine, finally coming to toy with the band of the boxer shorts Wonwoo still wore. 

“Sit up, love.” The older man complied to Mingyu’s command, lifting himself to his knees and resting his hands against Mingyu’s shoulders, which still had his unbuttoned dress shirt hanging on to it. Wonwoo’s hooded eyes never left Mingyu’s as he looked down on the younger, who in turn met his gaze, staring up at him as he rid the last piece of clothing that covered Wonwoo. 

The older man leaned over to the left slightly, reaching into the side table drawer. All the while, Mingyu could only flicker his eyes across his boyfriend’s alluring features, his fingers tentatively running up and down the other’s sides. 

With his fingers finding what they had been searching for, Wonwoo brought the bottle between the two, placing it in Mingyu’s hands. 

Smiling, the younger looked up at the slightly panting man. “How did you know that was in there?” 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, lowering his head to Mingyu’s ear and bringing his hand down between their bodies to knead at Mingyu’s clothed bulge, “You’re stupidly predictable.” 

Mingyu only hummed a response, uncapping the bottle in hand, pouring the cold liquid to coat his fingers. Warm eyes briefly meet Wonwoo’s own, as if cautiously asking permission. No matter how many times they had sex, Mingyu always made sure to take care of other, always keeping a vigilant watch to see if he were hurting the older or pushing him over his limit. 

Wonwoo, gently caressed the younger man’s face, bringing his lips to hover over the other’s own, whispering out, “Fuck me, Kim Mingyu.” 

Without any further hesitation, the younger leaned up to capture teasing lips, licking into the older’s mouth while a coated finger gently pushed its way into the man positioned on top of his lap. Wonwoo broke the heated kiss, dropping his head to rest on Mingyu’s shoulder, an unrepressed moan slipping past his lips.  
Mingyu’s free hand leisurely stroked Wonwoo’s back, whispering soothing praises into the other’s ear, before the older told him to move. 

Wonwoo’s hushed moans and slightly trembling body emboldened Mingyu’s actions, as he continued to press into the other’s entrance, languidly prompting the other’s body to open up. 

With Mingyu’s slipping self control, the younger added a second and then third generously coated finger, giving less time for the other to adjust each time. Wowoo only pressed back against the slicked digits, meeting the younger’s thrusts with breathy pants and mewls. 

Simultaneously, the older fumbled with the other’s pants button, wanting to feel something besides Mingyu’s jeans rubbing against his bare legs. 

“Gyu,” Wonwoo airly exhaled, wantonly. Mingyu slowly halted his ministrations, understanding the unsaid statement. The younger’s fingers withdrawing from the other man, finding its place on thin hips. 

“Lie down, baby.” Mingyu commanded, gently guiding the smaller man off his lap to lie on the couch. Quickly shrugging off the buttoned down shirt and discarding the rest of his garments, Mingyu hovered over his lover. He scanned over the pliant man who stared up through hooded eyes, tilting his head to the side slightly. Mingyu inwardly congratulated himself as he took notice of the small bruising areas of skin that now decorated the other’s neck and chest. Wonwoo would definitely be pissed at him tomorrow. 

Mingyu teasingly ran his hands up and down milky white legs, spreading them wider and positioning himself between them. Dark eyes watched as his hands gripped the smaller man’s waist, tan skin contrasting against the body in his grasp. 

Wonwoo’s breath hitched at the teasing, his tepid glare only caused the younger to smirk and dip his head engaging the other in another heated kiss. Wonwoo’s searching fingers found the forgotten bottle of lube and proceeded to uncap the item pouring a substantial amount on the palm of his hand. The older pulled away from the kiss which only led to the younger attaching himself to Wonwoo’s neck, sucking and licking the smooth column of skin. 

Wonwoo propped himself up slightly on one elbow, hoping the other would move away. But Mingyu made no indication he would do so, as he continued marking up Wonwoo’s exposed skin.

Wonwoo sighed in a mixture of annoyance and pleasure as he brought a deft hand to intimately wrap around Mingyu’s engorged cock, palming the clear liquid all over the heated member, a stray, glistening rivulet slowly running down his delicate wrists. The elder increased his pressure on the throbbing cock in his hand causing it to grow even harder. 

Mingyu finally pulled his lips away from the other’s inviting neck, “Fuck Wonwoo,” Mingyu pushed himself up once again, peering down at his lover, who stared back through half lidded eyes and a small smile playing on his face. 

Mingyu removed the other’s hand and guided him to lay back down. Wonwoo complied, while bringing his hands up to tangle into dark, slightly damp hair. The elder initiated the open mouthed kiss this time, clutching onto the younger’s shoulders and bringing up a leg to rub against Mingyu’s exposed sides. He needed Mingyu to hurry the fuck up. 

Getting the hint, Mingyu adjusted his position and slowly pressed the tip of his cock against the other’s prepped entrance. Mingyu continued to slowly push into Wonwoo, all the while caressing the older man's hips and peppering kisses along the other’s jaw. Wonwoo’s heat and tightness that engulfed him never ceased to arouse the younger man. Mingyu pulled out and once again pressed into the trembling form of the man below him, a groan falling from his lips. 

The younger lowered his body, moved his hands from the other’s slim waist and rested his palms on the cushions of the sofa, alongside Wonwoo’s face. With his hands bracing his weight, Mingyu slid deeper into his lover, feeling every exhaled breath of Wonwoo’s brush against his cheek. 

Wonwoo’s back lifted off the soft cushions, his body arching into the other’s while an airy moan escaped his lips. His entire body was on fire, the feeling of Mingyu in him overwhelming all his senses. Every touch, every thrust, bringing him closer to the edge of release. 

One of Mingyu’s hands found their way under the curve of his boyfriend’s arched back, bringing the man below closer, savoring the unrepressed moans and uncontrolled quivers expressed by the elder. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous, baby,” Mingyu breathed out, continuing to fuck slowly into Wonwoo, who only replied with a slight whimper. 

The tips of Wonwoo’s fingers brushed up against the younger’s arms. Feeling the light sensation, Mingyu picked up the pace, shifting the angle of his thrusts at the unspoken consent. 

With Wonwoo, actions spoke louder than words. Every gesture and behavior had a meaning to it, down to subtle smiles and light touches. Every ounce of love and care could be interpreted through his actions, most people just didn’t take the time to notice. For Wonwoo, his actions became his voice.

Mingyu on the other hand, had a way with words. He used them in strings of flirtatious sentences that could leave anyone in a blushing mess, or elaborate descriptions of beautiful landmarks he once photographed. He used those words to unabashedly speak his heart and mind with whoever would listen.  
They were virtual opposites. Where he would express his wants and dreams in life openly, Wonwoo kept his close to his heart. Where he would utter his pleasures and desires through words, Wonwoo showed it through actions, however slight they may be. And Mingyu perpetually learned what every caress, every touch and every heavy gaze that Wonwoo sent his way meant and learned how to respond to it, learned how to break barriers, and learned how to make the other come undone and surrender to his touch. 

Mingyu’s attention was drawn to the feeling of fingernails lewdly grazing down his taut back muscles. Wonwoo’s body once again arching up into his own, his lower half meeting Mingyu’s movements and his kisses became more needy, his pants heavy and erratic. 

Within seconds, Wonwoo grew tighter around him, the older’s nails digging deeper on his shoulders and the unrestrained sounds that filled the loft all indicated to Mingyu he found what he was searching for. 

Mingyu continued abusing the bundle of nerves that had Wonwoo’s body convulsing almost endlessly. Mingyu shifted to support his weight on one hand, while the other slid between the two bodies, gripping onto Wonwoo’s leaking cock, his thick fingers toying with the dripping head. The younger continued to stroke the other in time with the quick pace he set while lacing his words with hummed out praises and adorations. 

Wonwoo swore quietly under his breath, his eyes closing as he felt the heat in his stomach raising. His hands continued to claw at the younger’s back and Wonwoo could feel his body shake with need. Mingyu fucking into him was always too much and too hot. His entire body was aflame at every touch, every kiss, every thrust. With Mingyu’s perfect aim and equally perfect accompanying hand, the older man salaciously moaned out Mingyu’s name. As he hit his climax, warm liquid spilled across his abdomen and coated the other’s jerking hands as well. 

“Fuck baby.” The tightness that encased his cock sent Mingyu over the edge, filling up the other’s body with his release. The younger continued to rock into his lover, while languidly stroking the other’s sensitive, softening member. 

Mingyu couldn’t break his gaze from his lover’s pink tinted cheeks, lips slightly parted and a dampened body displaying the white, warm liquid that settled on the elder’s abdomen. He looked fucking wrecked and Mingyu indulged in the sight before pulling out. 

Wonwoo let out a small groan as Mingyu slipped out of him, the larger man falling into the space between the backrest of the sofa and himself. Shifting his position to lie on his side, Mingyu propped his head up on a bent elbow and looked down at the man who was lying on his back, eyes still closed. The younger brushed aside Wonwoo’s dampened bangs then draped a heavy arm across the other’s waist, reaching out for the other’s hands to entangle their fingers together. 

“You okay, love?” Mingyu placed feathery kisses across his boyfriend’s forehead. 

Wonwoo sleepily opened his eyes and blinked up at Mingyu with a frown. “You’re an asshole.” 

Mingyu snickered, his light, playful kisses traveled down along the elder’s nose, causing Wonwoo to close his eyes again, one kiss landing on the tip of his nose and the last on his reddened lips, “I love you Jeon Wonwoo.” 

“I’m hungry,” was the mood breaking comment from the elder. Scoffing at the other ignoring his sweet sentiment, Mingyu propped himself up more on his elbow, turning to look over the backrest of the couch at the hanging clock on the wall. 

“The restaurant said it would take twenty minutes for delivery. Wow look at that...” Mingyu turned back to face his boyfriend, a smirk playing across the younger’s face, “It took me less than twenty minutes to seduce you into breaking your weekday rule, get you undressed, prep you and make you c-” 

“If you don’t shut up I will kill you,” Wonwoo warned, placing a hand over the other’s mouth. Mingyu only smiled and kissed the palm of Wonwoo’s hand that covered his lips. 

Both men jumped at the sudden harsh knocking of the door that resonated throughout the otherwise quiet loft. Mingyu patted Wonwoo’s naked hip and pointed to the door, “There’s your food babe. Right on time.” 

The younger leaned back onto the couch, resting his head against the arms of the seat closing his eyes with a satisfied smile. 

The pounding of the door continued. Wonwoo peered over to the other, who seemed perfectly comfortable, letting the delivery person bang away at the apartment door.

With Mingyu not moving, Wonwoo quickly got up, grabbing Mingyu’s once discarded button up and slipped it over his shoulders, hastily buttoning up only the two middle buttons. He grimaced as he felt rivulets of Mingyu’s release glide down his bare thighs and the remains of his own seed sticking to the material of the shirt. 

Persistent knocks divulged his thoughts and a loud “Coming!” was shouted by Mingyu, who made no gesture to move and instead just stared smugly at the frantic Wonwoo, who was currently tugging on the boxer shorts that were once carelessly tossed aside.

“Stupid asshole.” Wonwoo muttered, throwing a glare over his slightly exposed shoulder at the younger who continued to lay on the couch, his stupid hands resting under his stupid head and a lopsided grin adorning his stupid face. 

Another string of loud knocks were delivered before Wonwoo ripped the door open, expecting the smell of food to overwhelm his senses and the sound of a tired delivery worker asking for monetary payment. 

What he wasn’t expecting was his two roommates, both wrapped in blankets, a mix of anger, worry and shock plastered on their face. 

“Yah! Wonu-ah! Why didn’t you answer your fucking phone? Are you insane? What is the point of a phone you dumbass?” Jeonghan smacked the back of Wonwoo’s head, which caused a slight whine from the victim. Before Wonwoo could comment, Jisoo continued Jeonghan’s scolding, except with a calmer tone.

“We were really worried Wonwoo-ah. You usually at least contact us when you are going to be late or when you’re going to sleep over at Mingyu-ah’s place. We were concerned so we came to check if you were here. Luckily you are here!” Jisoo smiled at Wonwoo. 

“And Mingyu...where the hell are you? Do you know that we called over 57 times? Aish!” 

The mentioned man had gotten up to dress while Wonwoo’s roommates were reprimanding him. Hearing his shouted name, Mingyu, dressed in grey sweatpants that hung low on his waist, came to greet the two frantic roommates. 

“Ah, Shua-hyung...Jeonghan-hyung... hello.” Scratching the back of his head, Mingyu stood behind his boyfriend, who only stared, slightly shocked at the loud arrival of the other two. He had been living with them for sometime now and they were all really close friends. But he didn’t think they would go to this length just to make sure he was okay. 

Before he could express his gratitude towards their concern, Jeonghan pointed a finger towards Wonwoo.

“Oh my god are you serious? Are you seeing this Shua?” Both men eyed Mingyu’s exposed torso, their eyes flickering back and forth between Wonwoo and his taller boyfriend, who idly had a hand resting on the small of the older’s back. 

“Yeah...and it’s a Thursday night.” Jisoo winked at Wonwoo, who only rolled his eyes in retort. 

Smirking, Jeonghan hugged the blanket that was wrapped around his shoulders closer and swayed himself side to side, “So much for ‘I don’t have sex on the week days becuase I have to get up early,’” he said teasingly, making his voice lower to playfully mimic Wonwoo’s. 

Laughing, Jisoo lightly hit Jeonghan, “That was a really good impression! Really authentic!”

Wonwoo scowled at his two friends. So much for his “heartfelt gratitude speech” he was about to willingly give to the other’s in response to their concern. They don’t deserve it. 

“Right?” Jeonghan looked back at Shua as they both giggled at their own teasing.

Wonwoo sighed, his fingers toying with the ends of the shirt sleeves he was wearing. “Are you done? I’m alive. Goodbye now.” Trying to close the door on the two new arrivals, Wonwoo was shortly stopped when another man came and asked if they ordered some food. 

Mingyu answered the delivery man with a nod, grabbing his wallet before exiting the door, passing between Wonwoo’s unexpected roommates, who stood blocking the entrance to the loft. 

“Aww filling you up in more than one way huh?” Jeonghan lewdly giggled while poking the youngest roommate. Jisoo burst into laughter, throwing his blanket at Jeonghan, who looked back at the other with a surprised smile. 

“Hannie! What the fuck!” 

“What!” 

“Alright, you need to go now.” Pushing the two older men towards the stairs, Wonwoo stepped out of the loft and ushered the two to leave, “You have work tomorrow. Go to bed.” 

Jisoo took one step down the stairs, only to look back up at the other, “You do too Wonwoo-ah. Make sure to cover up all those hickey’s okay?” One of Wonwoo’s hands fled to cover his neck, while Jeonghan bursted out in a fit of giggles. The older man hung onto Wonwoo’s free arm, and poked a bruised spot on his exposed neck.

“You know high schoolers...they are worse than Han. The rumors will spread like crazy. So cover up, okay?” Jisoo finished off his annoying spiel with a friendly grin and patted Wonwoo’s arm. 

“Go away,” Wonwoo shook Jeonghan off him and gestured towards the stairs, “Bye.” 

Both boys laughed fondly at Wonwoo’s embarrassment and eventually departed with quick hugs. 

Wonwoo padded back into the loft, closing the door behind him and coming to stand next to his boyfriend, who had plopped himself on the dining room chair, back slouched against the backrest of the seat and long legs stretched out with his phone in hand.  
“Wow...they literally did call 57 times. Like...look...57.” Mingyu showed Wonwoo the screen of his phone. Wonwoo nodded and hummed a noncommittal response, his eyes leaving the device to peer into the package of food that sat atop the table. 

“Good thing it was on silent or we would have been interrupted a lot.” 

Wonwoo pressed his lips together, his eyes moving from his package of precious food to stare blankly at the other. “There would be nothing to interrupt if you followed the weekday rule.”

Mingyu pouted out his lips while moving his body to sit up straighter in his seat, his legs retracting to bend at the knee and one limb bouncing unconsciously. 

“Make sure to tell them where you are tomorrow so they won’t call 57 times and show up here. Fortunately they showed up after sex tonight...but what if tomorrow they show up right in the middle of something?” Mingyu remarked suggestively while fingering the hem of the dress shirt that hung loosely around the other, all the while a playful glint reflecting in his eyes. 

He couldn’t believe his ears. Wonwoo turned a stern face down towards the other, giving the younger the same look he gave to defiant students in his class (Mingyu just thought it was absolutly fucking adorable and wasn’t intimidated one bit, but he wouldn’t tell Wonwoo that.)

“Tomorrow is a weekday too,” Wonwoo said pointedly, “You can’t break the weekday rule twice.” 

“Well, tomorrow is Friday and Friday evening is considered part of the weekend,” Mingyu leaned forward in his seat and hugged Wonwoo’s middle, his face looking up to meet the elder’s gaze, “So your no sex on the weekdays rule doesn’t apply tomorrow.” Mingyu smiled gleefully, displaying sharp canines. The same canines that marked Wonwoo's pale skin with small, redden bruises. The older man made a metal note to check the status of his neck later.

“I hate you,” Wonwoo huffed out, squirming out of the other’s embrace. He picked up the sack of food and hugged it close to his chest, walking towards the bedroom, “This is mine. Good night.” 

Mingyu only laughed, throwing his head back before shouting, “That wasn’t a no!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe ^.^ Let me know what you think! [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosequartstudy)


End file.
